Home
Background There was once a human child adopted by a loving Halfling couple. Life was sweet and uneventful, and the child grew up, happy in the company of her adoptive parents and the embrace of the community. In time, her parents discovered an innate talent for magic within her and, true to their supportive nature, joyed in developing it. One day, she woke up with a terrible, yet familiar feeling. Sky above. Roof smouldering. Smell of burning flesh. Crackling heat. Ash. Snowing Ash. Yet here she was, safe and sound on the charred floorboards. A groan. The dragging of feet. Mother and Father shamble up to her, and remain by her side until the rigors of decomposition overcome them. That day, she leaves the shambles of her home, closing the door behind her. The carved wooden plaque above the doorframe clatters to the ground. Home Sweet Home. Now, on the turn of her 16th birthday, here she is – emptying the till, sweeping a shelf-full of vials into her knapsack, and leaving the apothecary she had slaved away in since 5 years ago. Yesterday is dead. Today is empty. Tomorrow will only be dust. This she knows to be true, and yearns to continue towards its logical end; the meaning, the truth. Though she does not know what it looks like, she knows she will recognise it immediately once she sees it. Till then, she will search, holding that charred memento of happier days as a title. Vital Statistics Name Home Sweet Home Age 16 Gender Female Height 5'5 Weight 165lb. Eyes Black Hair Long, brown Skin Fair Race Human Class Sorcerer Level 3 HP 30 Alignment True Neutral Deity None Size Medium Speed 30ft. STR 7 (-2) DEX 15 (+2) CON 16 (+3) INT 14 (+2) WIS 12 (+1) CHA 20 (+5) Armor Class 12 Touch AC 12 Flat-Foot AC 10 Initiative +4 CMB -1 CMD 11 Base Attack +1 Melee Atk. -1 Ranged Atk. +3 Fort. Save +5 Reflex Save +5 Will Save +5 Feats & Traits 'Feats:' Precise Shot '''and '''Point Blank Shot: Struggling with her untamed magic, Home took to practicing with an old, battered crossbow in order to better(more reliably) protect herself. She has gotten much, much better since. Toughness: On the day her heart became as hard as nails, her body soon followed suit. Additional Traits: Much of Home's 'talents' weren't so much 'learnt' as they were 'beaten into her'. 'Traits:' Adopted - Halfling Luck: Her blood parents gave her life. Her godparents helped sustain it. Focused Mind: Urgency demanded that Home pick up where her parents left off. She has since learnt to better channel her magical abilities. Reactionary: Experience has taught her that in order to avoid a problem, you first have to know it's coming. Deft Dodger: Honed from years of avoiding belts and broom handles. Equipment As of Session 3: Gold and misc: *4 pp (sewn into a secret pocket) *505 gp *50 sp Items and Gear: *2x Scroll of Mage Armour *2x Scroll of Shield *1x Potion of Cure Light Wounds *2x Case, Scroll *1x Vial, Greenblood Oil *2x Vial, Drow Poison *10x Vial *33x Bolts *1x Cold Weather Outfit *1x Backpack Weapons and Armour: *Crossbow, Light *Dagger Category:Playable Characters